


California, Here I Come

by writethisway



Series: Love Me Forever, Today? [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Abortion mention, F/M, House arrest but like aren't we all on house arrest?, If you can't tell this was written during the Covid-19 pandemic..., Pregnancy, Prisoner of War, Unplanned Pregnancy, childbirth but it's only described and not that graphic, hidden pregnancy, house arrest, it's literally describing how hard the contractions are so take that as you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Evie's woken up in a strange place. Colmar, France. And she needs to get home as soon as possible before Al goes almost stir crazy.If only she wasn't in a POW camp.And pregnant.A sequel to In the City Where the Sun Don't Set
Relationships: Aloysius Samberly/Original Female Character(s), Jack Thompson/Violet mention, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Love Me Forever, Today? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871389
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel, so if you don't want to be confused, please go read "In the City Where the Sun Don't Set" first. It's 62k words, but it's okay, you can do it.
> 
> Evie is me and a-wonderingmind's Brainchild and without her Evie would not exist. I also am indebted to Jesse from my writing group for that military knowledge.
> 
> The posting schedule is going to be the first chapters of both on 11/02/2020, then alternating the stories after that, with Cause nobody... coming first. 
> 
> As always, on with the show!

_“It’s a long way to Tipperary, it’s a long way to go. It’s a long way to Tipperary, to the sweetest boy I know…”_

_~ It’s a Long Way to Tipperary, John McCormack_

* * *

“Colmar, France,” Evie repeats, feeling her head tilt and swirl and the nurse nods.

“Yes, Mademoiselle. Some boys saw your plane crash, and brought you here,” The nurse nods, and a doctor comes up.

“Mademoiselle, je suis Dr. Bernegar,” she shakes his hand, and she looks at him.

“What’s the damage doc?” she sighs.

“Two broken ribs, broken arm, and a sprained ankle. You were in and out for three days, we were wondering if you’d make it.”

She nods, feeling a bit woozy. “I’m guessing I’m not in an American hospital?”

“No, you are not…”

“May I ask who runs the hospital?”

“We are in German territory, and well, we are French, but unfortunately…”

“You’re going to turn me in after this aren’t you?”

He nods and sighs. “Fortunately, we get to keep you until you recover, but as soon as you’re able to walk around…”

“I’m out of here and into a POW Camp?” She says softly and he nods.

She nods back, before feeling nauseous. “Sorry, I’m not feeling well…”

“Of course. Nurse, do you want to get her a bucket?”

She nods and grabs one, and he goes to grab something. “Crackers, should help with the nausea…”

Evie snacks on them.a little , while everyone bustles around her. Captured in enemy territory, before being sent off to a POW camp, and she laughs a little, before thinking of Al and having a tear drip down. Oh Al… he was probably thinking that she was dead. She didn’t see the wreckage but when she felt like she landed, she felt the plane catch on fire, and knowing that would be enough. She starts feeling for her chain and finding it not there. Her eyes widen and she flags down the nurse that helped her. “My chain, with my rings and my dog tags, where?”

She nods and opens the drawer to see her two rings and her dog tags. “Your chain broke, that’s all. We’re going to try and get you a new chain.”

She nods and lays back down. “Sorry… I just realized…”

“No trouble at all. Do you want your rings?”

She nods and the nurse hands them to her. “What is your husband like?”

She smiles. “He’s an American. We both are. He’s kind and sweet, and handsome. We’ve been married for 9 years… well… what day is it?”

“It’s the 7th, Madamoiselle,” she says.

“Married for 9 years on the eleventh,” Evie smiles, nodding.

“He sounds wonderful,” she smiles and Evie nods.

“He really is,” she grins, fingering her rings.

The rest of the week passed by with minimal interference. She got her cast changed on her ribs, arm and ankles everyday, but other than that, she was eating, reading or sleeping. Nothing to strenuous, not yet anyways. Her nausea let up the week after, and after that, she was allowed to wheel herself around the ward. It was a dinky little hospital, apparently it used to be a school before the Germans took it over. But she was allowed to wheel herself around. It was nice, and she liked it. Just didn’t like how she was supposed to be dead. Al would get a letter from her mom, he would come home to see her and Amelia, the little darling, and they would end up, well… not burying her. She cried herself to sleep most nights and worked hard to get out of the hospital.

Eventually it came to a point to where she could walk on crutches and got her cast on her wrist off, and she got nervous, but they said no, that she would be here until she could walk on her own two feet. Her ribs had healed nicely, and she had gained some weight. Well, at least that was comforting. It was around her stomach and thighs, but hey, gaining was better than loosing.

They took her casts off a few weeks after, and she had gained a bit of weight. They weren’t worried, and she wasn’t either. It was better than losing some, that’s for sure. And while she was feeling exhausted, she was pushing herself to the limit. Al would probably ask her to take a break about now, but she couldn’t. She had to get to the POW camp, and escape, prove herself alive, and then get reunited with him. That’s what was going to happen. She would get sent home, but that was alrightby her. She was a strong woman, and if she had to fight to get back to him, she would.

It got to the point to where she could walk short distances when there was talk of discharging her. She was nervous, but she continued on with her well… unusual physical therapy. The nurses helped her as well, but overall, she was on her own and getting her pt on her own. The nurses became her friends, and she would tell the younger ones about Los Angeles, and if she met any movie stars, and how her last night with her husband was spent dancing at a Paris club. Most of the girls couldn’t go to Paris, so having that was, well… good for them. It let them dream.

She was still using crutches for the most part though. Spraining both of your ankles, and fracturing your ribs would do that. One thing that would be nice if her ribs would heal better. They had, but, well, it still hurt a little. Oh well, so’s life. She sat down, with her crutches as the doctor checks her over.

“What’s the verdict doc?”

“I think you are good on your ribs, they don’t hurt when I touch it?”

She shakes her head. “No, they don’t.”

“And your feet are healing fine, so I think we can let you out in a week or two…”

She sighs and nods. “And to the POW Camp?”

He nods. “It’s far, but yes.”

“Where?”

“Hamburg. Germany.”

She nods. “Okay, that’s fine.”

“We’ll give you more information when we get it, but mainly you’re going to be put on a train withother people and will end up going there.”

“Alright,” She nods.

He smiles at her. “It’ll be alright, trust me. The war’s pretty much over anyways.”

“Let’s hope so,” she grins.

He nods and they leave and she sighs, looking at her dog tags and wedding rings. “Oh my love,please be okay,” she whispers before kissing them.

A week passed, and well, she was released. She was put on a POW train and sent to Hamburg, where she was checked over. They took her wedding rings, but left her dog tags. She did steal her engagement ring back, because of course. And then the doctor’s appointment.

She nods and sighs as she gets checked over, by a nurse before the doctor comes in, looking just a bit older than she was, with a bit of grey hair, but with brown hair and glasses.

“My name is Dr. Marcel Dumont, I’ll be doing your examination today.”

She nods, and he checks her over for some things, before looking quizzically at her. 

“Last sign of period?”

“August, I’m normally late though,” she nods.

He looks at her, before looking at her stomach.

“When was the last time you had…”

“It was with my husband, and late August?”

“Okay, did you feel nauseous a few weeks ago?”

She nods, “Yes but I had just jumped out of a plane so we all figured it was from that.”

“Lethargic?”

“Oh, please don’t tell me, I fell asleep on the train in the middle of the day…” she pauses as all the thoughts flow through her head. “Are you saying that I’m-“

He nods. “And about 4 months along.”

She stops and stares at him. “I’m…”

“I think so, you’re symptoms line up, but I would have to, well… do a pelvic exam, essentially put my hand up your, well…”

“Just do it, and do it quick.”

He nods and quickly feels around in there and nods. “I don’t know whether to congratulate you or say I’m sorry…”

“I’m expecting…” she says softly, before feeling woozy. “So, does that mean I get special treatment?”

He sighs and chuckles. “I’ll see, I’ll put a note down. At best, you work with me, or as a secretary toone of the guards.”

She nods. “Okay.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he smiles and goes away, and she starts crying.

“Oh Al, a baby, just like you wanted,” she cries.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine"  
~ Baby Mine from Dumbo, Betty Noyes _

* * *

Dr. Dumont came back and nods. “How good are you at being a secretary?”

She shrugs. “It’s been a while since I’ve done it but I went to secretarial school back in the states…”

He nods. “Do you want to be a secretary for one of the bosses?”

“So long as I stay alive, I guess…”

He nods. “Of course. I will be checking up on you every week. Just to make sure the baby is alright. The first one will be now, I’m sure you’ve had quite the story.”

Evie nods. “Well, to start off with, I have Stein-Leventhal Syndrome. I was pregnant before, but I had a late stage miscarriage at about the 5 month mark. So the fact that I have a baby and it’s made it past the four month mark…”

“Yes, it is quite the miracle.”

She nods sighing softly. “Sorry, I’m still not quite over it. A baby…”

“I understand, it’s alright. It’ll take some time. I will escort you to the boss,” he nods.

She nods and goes with him to the front of the med station, where she meets him and she nods. “Monsieur.”

“Madamoiselle,” he nods. “Parlez-vous français?”

“Un peu,” she sighs. “Parlez-vous anglais? Je suis américaine.”

“Non,” he sighs before motioning to Dr. Dumont.

She sighs and nods as Dr. Dumont listens and then stops before turning to her. “You won’t be his secretary, he wants someone who speaks perfect French.”

She nods. “I understand.”

Dr Dumont thinks before nodding. “You’ll be mine then.”

“I- what?”

“We both speak English, it makes sense for both of us to do so. And besides, if I let you into the woman’s camp…”

“Bad things would happen?”

He nods softly. “Mugwort can be used to cause late term abortions, and well…” 

She nods and sighs. “I suppose you’re correct.”

He nods. “Right, then lets get to it then?”

She nods and walks with him, before feeling hunger pains and smoothing her bump. “I’m guessing that I’m going anywhere you are.”

“Yes. You’ll be taking down notes for me. In exchange, I help you with whatever you need, really.”

She nods softly. “So, I would be your secretary, and you would help me through, well…”

“Of course,” he nods.

She nods. “Alright. Where do we start?”

They start off in the triage, and she writes in perfect cursive before working her way around and writing everything down before typing it up on the typewriter and giving it to Dr. Marcel. He shares his food with her and he smiles before checking up on the baby, that was presently moving around a lot. She did cry a lot, but that was due to hormones, and well, being in a POW Camp. She knew she had to get out, but Dr. Marcel was the only one who would help her, and well… she didn’t want to leave him behind.

Peanut, as she had decided to name him, was growing more and more each day, and it seemed like it brought joy to some of the men, who were in need of it. Always asking how the kid was, and how she was, and well, if she needed extra rations. They were good to her, honestly. Some of the soldiers were more careful around her, but mainly, she didn’t mind. They shared their papers with her as well, and one of them sighs before handing her it at breakfast.

“Shouldn’t you not be reading about in your condition?” One of the boys, a Michael, says.

“In my condition?” She laughs, “Oh honey, the first time I was pregnant, I was still flying airplanes up until I was 4 months pregnant.”

The groups snickers and she opens the paper to sigh before being shocked. “Oh, Nick…”

The 35th Combat Engineers were caught in Bastogne, and well… they weren’t able to get out. It looked like hell, and she sighs, before rubbing her bump and eating again. They’ll get out and Nick will get to go home, hopefully like her. He had to. She knew she was counted as dead, so he has to. She rubs her feet, unfortunately swollen, even now, and finishes her food before putting her plate and going back to the makeshift hospital to work.

She was about 20 weeks, give or take a few. She has to smile and rub her stomach sometimes, even though it was hard for her to do. She just wishes she had Al with her. Or that she was back in Los Angeles. She quickly thought about what would’ve happened if she had just stayed there. Well, she wouldn’t have been pregnant, for one, but two she might have been safe and not here, just ferrying planes back and forth.

She sighs, and Dr. Dumont notices. “Something on your mind Mademoiselle?”

“I-“ she sighs. “It’s my husband. We fought about me joining the ATA, what I was? Am? In. I’m just wondering if I took a different path…”

“What would have happened?”

She nods, and he sits down. “My wife and I live on the border of France and Germany, in Strasbourg, to be exact. I went to London for medical school, so that’s how I speak English. We both made our lives living in Strasbourg, we had enough, and that would be it. When the Germans came, me and her ran, but it was too late. They found me and forced me into a camp and I haven’t seen her since.”

“Do you have a picture of her?” she presses gently.

“No, I don’t, I should, but I don’t,” he sighs.

She nods and sits with him quietly. “Once we get out of here, because we are getting out of here, we’re both going to our partners and holding them tight.”

He smiles and nods. “Of course.”

She smiles, rubbing her stomach, before grinning, feeling him kick a little.

“I think he likes it when I talk about his dad.” Evie tears up.

“What- did he?”

“He kicked,” she grins, and nods, starting to cry.

Dr. Marcel smiles at her before nodding. “5 minute break, alright. Then back to work typing up these reports.”

She nods and takes the reports, before breaking down slowly at her desk, covering her head in her hands and crying a little, before getting up the courage to continue typing her work up. She did get herself together and get working, but she did end up worrying a bit. Once she was done, she sat in her bunk holding her stomach and smiles rubbing it.

“Your dad is the sweetest man I’ve ever known, I hope you know that little one, and he would’ve doted on me and you. His name is Aloysius, but I just call him Al,” she smiles as the tears start, and he starts kicking. “He’s a little nerdy, but I love him to death. Can’t help it. He’s the nicest man I’ve ever met. Even if we do fight a little. I love him. And I love you little one.”

He kicks a few times, and Evie runs her hand over her bump, before laying down and trying to get comfy before falling asleep, cradling her bump and trying not to cry.

“Oh Al, please be safe. I need you, and our child needs you too…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, there is... somewhat of a description of childbirth. Nothing is described like blood, but there is talk of contractions and "I can see the head."

_“_ _Allons enfants de la Patrie,_ _le jour de gloire est arrivé!_ _Contre nous de la tyrannie_ _,_ _L’étendard sanglant est levé, bis_ _Entendez-vous dans les campagnes_ _._ _Mugir ces féroces soldats?_ _Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras_ _._ _Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!_ _Aux armes, citoyens,_ _Formez vos bataillons,_ _Marchons, marchons!_ _Qu'un sang impur_ _,_ _abreuve nos sillons!”_

_~ La Marsaille, Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle_

* * *

Evie was almost 7 months pregnant now, and she sighs, rubbing her stomach. Dr. Marcel said she was good, and the baby was healthy, but she was still nervous. Dr Marcel waved it off as just her being pregnant for longer than she had been, and she agreed. She was having trouble walking now, and did count the times Peanut kicked. She just wished that Al was here. He would be over the moon to be honest, about having a baby, and about having her be okay. And well, when it happened, he would be climbing the walls to be with her. Peanut kicked a few times, and she chuckles, rubbing her hand over her bump and noting it down.

“You like it when I think about your father don’t you?” She smiles before going back to work, writing things out, and shifting uncomfortably. She still had to pick out a name. She knew for a girl her name would be Edith Clara, for their moms, and if it was a boy, she knew Aloysius would be his middle name, but she didn’t know what to do for his first name. Dr. Marcel came by and she handed him the reports, before standing up and going to the restroom. It was nice that she at least looked like the German ideal, even if the baby wasn’t going to. She’d been imaging it, but she really wished for him to have her hair and her fathers eyes, all brown and warm. She started sniffling a little, before stopping. No, this was not going to happen. She was not going to cry. She composed herself before walking out slowly and going back to work. All the men liked her being pregnant, and the little medical station threw her a little baby shower.

She knew the war was coming to an end soon. It had to. She knew that the Germans were being pushed back farther and farther, and soon enough she would be out of here. And reunited with Al. It was a long day, and she rubbed her feet, before pinning her hair back and getting back to secretarial work. It was long, and boring, and almost everyday was the same, but that was fine. She could deal with that. It wasn’t like her to wish for everyday to be normal, but honestly, she was happy that it was.

Her stomach got bigger, if that was even possible, and she ended up pretty much waddling back and forth between her desk and Dr. Marcel. She was given a bed to sleep on, in the hospital, so most of the time if she didn’t have to be writing reports for Doctor Marcel, she would walk around or be able to rest. She did sleep a lot more than she did, and always on her back, cradling her bump. And one of the officer’s wives ended up teaching her all she needed to know about having a baby, and how to care for it after. Plus she did read all the stuff that they assigned her, but she was scared.

She knew that Aloysius was one for kids, but having her being back and not knowing that it was his kid… well. She was nervous for a start. And she knew that she shouldn’t be. Al was going to love Peanut, and dote on them at all times. And if it was a girl? Well she just beat out Evie for Al’s favorite gal.

She was about ready for her due date, 2 weeks later on May 31st, but she sighs slightly, feeling the Braxton-Hicks contractions and over the next few days, feeling him drop down lower, which was basically the signal that he was almost ready to go. She was happy to be able to breathe though, thank God. She lays down for the night, still breathing softly, before falling asleep.

She wakes up at around 1 am, with her stomach tightening and she sighs before walking around. Those usually helped her get them to stop, but she hasn’t felt them these strong. She ends up walking around for a little, then lays back down and tries to fall back asleep, rubbing her stomach. “It’s to early my love, let me get some rest,” she whispers, and that seemed to slow them down for a little so she could get a quick nap in, before they started up in full force again.

She sighs, squirming around a little, and falls asleep, due to exhaustion, she thinks. She wakes up again when Dr. Marcel comes by, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Alright there Evie?”

She shakes her head. “I’ve been having contractions on and off for, well, about 4 hours,” she says quietly. “I thought they were well, Braxton-Hicks but…”

He nods. “Okay, just rest up, and I’ll come back to check.”

It was a few hours later and she shifts as her stomach started to tighten, and she nods before getting herself up and walking herself outside to the fresh air. It wasn’t quite summer yet, but it was close enough, and honestly, she loved it to pieces. It was hot, sure, but it did remind her of Los Angeles, and Al, and just. Home. She heard some yelling from the far side of the camp, over by the gates, and well, to her shock. American soldiers, walking right into the camp. She sunk down crying and all the men in the hospital flooded to the windows before cheering and she laughs slightly. She was going to go home. She started walking to the front where she felt that familiar pressure again, and keeps going on to run into one of the soldiers. She nods and smiles. “Sorry.”

“I’m sorry, woah,” he looks at her up and down and she rolls her eyes.

“Yes I’m pregnant, next question.”

“No, we’ll get you out here first. Name’s Gabe, and yours?”

“Evelyn, but everyone calls me Evie.”

He nods. “Did you come from the hospital?”

“Somewhat, I work there to well… hide this,” she smooths over her dress and he nods before yelling.

“Carter!”

A gal named Carter came around the bend and nods. “Yes Gabe- Oh,” she nods.

“Hi, you must be Carter.” She grins and Carter shakes her hand.

“How many times must I tell you Gabe, you can call me Peggy,” she smiles and he blushes and shrugs.

“Just didn’t feel right, Carter,” he lets go of Evie’s hand and she shakes Peggy’s hand.

“You alright?”

“Just some pains, I’m not due for another 2 weeks.”

She nods, and smiles. “And the doctor?”

“He’s,” Evie breathes out while a pain hits her again. “Back in the hospital.”

“Let’s get you there.” Peggy nods and that’s when she feels something wet and her stomach feeling like it just got punched. She bends down and Peggy bends down with her and Evie looks at her scared.

“I think I’m about to have a baby.”

Peggy nods and tells Gabe to get the comandos, and she quickly walks with her back to the hospital. The commandos gather around while she’s checked, and Dr. Marcel smiles.

“Looks like your about 4 centimeters,” he grins and Evie nods, her head still reeling a little. “Should be a while, but I want your to stick around the hospital. I’ll go see if I can get a birth certificate for you.” Dr Marcel nods, and Peggy was about to leave, but Evie took her hand.

“I have no one here. Not even my husband, if you can stay…”

“Let me ask my CO.” she nods, and Evie smiles and nods, before feeling another contraction rush over her. She eventually kneels on the bed, and yes. This feels good. This feels nice. She grabs the headboard and lets her head drop before sighing out, feeling a lot better. She heard the click-clack of heels and smiles once she sees Peggy.

“You can stay?”

“Yes, and he said one other guy as well. Howard and him will direct the rest.”

She nods and looks around, before settling. “You, with the mustache.”

He nods and sits down on the bed and she smiles. “You just look like my husband, that’s all.”

“Name’s Dum-dum, but you can call me Dugan. And yours?”

“Evelyn, but you can call me Evie.”

He nods. “Are you ready for motherhood?”

She shrugs before breathing through another contraction and gritting her teeth, trying hard not to scream in pain, but she feels a hand on her head, and someone starting to braid it. She smiles, feeling Peggy’s hand braid her hair into two braids. “Well Peggy, if it’s a girl, something’s going to get named.”

She chuckles. “My full name is Margaret Elisabeth, but with an S.”

“Why an S?”

“My mother thought I would be more prim and proper, but well…”

“I understand. Mine is Evelyn Marie, so.”

“Evelyn Marie…”

“Samber-“ she cries as a contraction comes on, and sighs as it ends a few minutes later. “Samberly. But my maiden name is Baker.”

“Do you want to walk around? I know that might help.” She smiles and Evie considers before nodding, and slowly getting up, before leaning on Peggy and walking around a little before having to stop and breathe through another contraction, sighing out. Everything hurt, and she feels sick, but she had to power through, she knew it. She stops and sighs, breathing out and having Peggy rub her back and she smiles, leaning against the wall, before returning to her bed and just sitting on the edge of it while Dr. Marcel checks.

“Looks like about 5 and a 1/2,” he nods and says.

“But it’s been…”

“It takes a while.”

“Do you have any pain…” and at the shake of his head she nods. “Okay,” she breathes out as a contraction happens and she leans back into the bed, thinking. “Gravity.”

“Apple falls down, yes. Want something like that?” Peggy says and she nods as another contraction happens and she screams at how much it hurts and almost cries at it. Peggy brushes her hair away andDugan rubs her back. Evie nods before sighing and screaming into the pillow as she gets hit with one right after.

She recovers, before feeling Dugan lay a cold towel on her head and Peggy squeezes her hand. “Thank you,” she says quietly and they nod.

“Just think, today you’ll be a mom,” she smiles.

“Hopefully, my mom told me she didn’t have me until late in the night,” She grits her teeth before just ending up screaming.

Dugan, once that one was over got up and tapped her. “Mind if I sit behind you? Pegster might have to go and well…” he nods as a Colonel comes up and she salutes, before scrunching her nose up.

“You are staying here I’m guessing with her?” he says and they nod, and Evie nods before gripping Dugan’s hands and breathing out, trying not to scream as loud as she can.

The Colonel nods, averting his eyes before nodding. “Right, you two stay here, I’ll have Stark help with the paperwork and such.”

They nod and he leaves, and Peggy traces her hand, and she screams again, and Dr Marcel starts to check her again. “Just about 7. Shouldn’t be too long,” he nods and she smiles.

Peggy nods. “Almost done Evie.”

Evie hisses and nods, trying not to scream, before slowly getting up and leaning against a wall, nodding, and feeling Peggy rub her lower back.

“This feels good, this feels nice,” she nods, and Peggy smiles.

She stays like that for a while, just leaning against the wall, and eventually Dugan left to work on paperwork with people. Peggy stayed though, and rubbed her back, gave her sips of water and some crackers, and she kneels against the wall while Peggy talked to Dr Marcel.

“Dr. Marcel said he’s going to move you into a surgery room away from people, are you okay to walk or do you want to use a wheelchair.”

“I’ll try walking,” she nods, and Peggy links up arms with her, before they walk slowly to the other room, her legs feeling weak, and eventually having to lean against the wall as another contraction comes and goes.

“I’m tired,” she says softly, before forcing herself to walk again, getting into the room and sitting on the bed, before pulling off her stockings and having Peggy help her change into a top and nothing else. She sighs, breathing in and out, before having another contraction hit her and her screaming. Peggy nods and rubs her back, and Evie nods before standing and leaning against the headboard and groaning.

“Oh,” Evie hisses out and Peggy nods and rubs her back before singing something, she didn’t know what. She stayed like that for a while, just letting the pain go over her in waves and not trying to think about how she wishes her husband was here.

Peggy brushes her hair away and hands her a glass of water, which she drinks, before feeling another contraction and starting to bear down a little, and Dr. Marcel comes in before nodding, checking. “10 centimeters, Evie, you need to push on this next one, okay?”

She nods and once the next one starts, she ends up pushing as hard as she can, trying to get him out, and Peggy was squeezing her hand and whispering good things in her ear, and she nods before going to the bed and kneeling on it, and pushing as hard as she could, still screaming as hard as she could. She breathes and Dr. Marcel smiles, before saying. “I can see the head, you’re all good to go.”

She pushes as hard as she can before Dr Marcel smiles, “Evie, Evie, you’re good, you’re done, he’s out.”

She smiles before leaning forward and turning around, having him be placed in her arms. “He?”

“He,” he smiles and Evie chuckles.

“I didn’t have a name picked out, if it was a he.”

“What do you?”

“I know his middle, but not his first, I figured I’d look through some name books now.”

He nods, before smiling. “You’re not done yet, but soon enough.”

She nods, before giving as much effort as she could for the cord, and having him smile, waiting until the cord turned white before snipping it and helping her clean off her baby, before having Peggy get called back by Colonel Phillips. Dr Marcel helps transfer her to a regular bed and grabs a crib for Marcel before sitting her down and smiling. She rocks the baby before Peggy comes back grinning and turning on the radio, turning it way up as the hospital quieted down. 

“This just in, Germany has surrendered. I repeat, Germany has surrendered, the war in Europe is over!”

Everyone was silent until they started playing music, and then the whole company cheered, and Evie started crying. It was over. She was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have a kid! 
> 
> Hamburg would fall to the allies on May 3rd, and Evie's camp would fall into SSR hands 5 days later, on May 8th, also known as V-E day, and the baby's birthday. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

_“_ _There is a city by the sea_ _,_ _a gentle company_ _,_ _I don't suppose you want to?_ _And as it tells its sorry tale in harrowing detail_ _,_ _its hollowness will haunt you_ _._ _Its streets and boulevards_ _, o_ _rphans and oligarchs, and here's a plaintive melody_ _, a_ _truncated symphony._ _An ocean's garbled vomit on the shore:_ _Los Angeles, I'm yours.”_

_~ Los Angeles, I’m Yours, The Decemberists_

* * *

Evie lays down, the day after she had the baby, and Peggy smiles before seeing her.

“I’m afraid that I haven’t gotten all of your story,” she smiles and Evie laughs and nods.

“I understand. I’m from America, Los Angeles to be exact.”

“Where’s that?”

“Hollywood?” She says and she nods.

“Signed up to be in the Air Transport Auxiliary, ferrying planes to and from different places in Britain and Europe, and well, I got shot down a little over 7 months ago?” she says and Peggy nods.

“I’m guessing you know who the father is,” Peggy nods, “but-“

“My husband, Aloysius and I met up in Paris in August. It was a surprise meet up, but we did, I did my diaphragm, and well…”

“I see..” Peggy smiles.

“I still don’t know what to name him though,” Evie says, brushing his hair again and smiling at him.

“Do you know his name?”

“No, not really, I know his middle, after his dad, but…”

“What about Marcel, it’s seem you two have gotten close after all this?”

“I mean…” she sighs. “Maybe.”

Peggy nods and smiles, and he opens his eyes to Evie and Evie mists up. “I’m sorry, he looks like his father.”

“I understand.”

The baby opened his eyes and looks at her curiously and she smiles. “Hello my love…”

He stares at her before starting to cry, and she nods to rock him slowly.

“I might need to…”

“No, go ahead,” Peggy smiles and nods.

She nods before unbuttoning her blouse a little and nodding, trying to get him to eat. He latches on and she hisses before nodding. “There you are my dear,” she says and he sucks on it for a bit.

“He’s a good eater.” She smiles.

Evie nods. “I just know that my husband would be all over him if he were here.”

“Did he want…”

“He did. We tried before the war, but it never happened. We then settled on a cat named Amelia.”

“I see,” Peggy nods, and the baby ended up pulling away. She lifts him up before burping him and putting him back down, and having him fall asleep almost immediately.

“So yeah, that’s my story…”

“I understand. We’re going to try to get you all out of here, but I think it’s going to take a while.”

“Of course, I understand.”

“What’s funny to me is that you’re in a men’s POW camp, and not a woman’s,” Peggy says.

“It was funny to me too, but Dr. Marcel explained it to me. If I were to work for him as a secretary, I would be able to not go to the women’s POW camp across town. And part two of it is, If I went and they found out I was pregnant…”

“Bad things would happen?”

“Coat hanger abortion,” she nods.

Peggy nods as well. “I think you should name your little one Marcel.”

She looks at him. “He does look like a Marcel doesn’t he.”

Peggy nods, and Dr. Marcel comes in. “Alright. I got a birth certificate.”

She nods. “Name, Marcel M-a-r-c-e-l Aloysius A-l-o-y-s-i-u-s Samberly S-a-m-b-e-r-l-y.”

“And mother?” he grins.

“Evelyn E-v-e-l-y-n Marie M-a-r-i-e Samberly née Baker B-a-k-e-r.”

“And husband?”

“Aloysius A-l-o-y-s-i-u-s Herbert H-e-r-b-e-r-t Samberly.”

“Sex, Male. Born in Hamburg, Germany. 7 pounds, and measuring 40.5 centimeters, or 16 inches. Citizenship… I would say German, but….”

“American, me and the dad are both natural born American citizens.”

He nods and writes it down. “Sign here please.”

Evie nods and signs off on it, checking over everything. “Looks good Marcel,” she smiles.

“Of course, and how are you and Marcel doing?”

“He’s just been fed, Laying him down for a nap in his crib.”

Marcel nods and checks him over before turning to her.

“And you?”

“I’m doing alright. Exhausted. Just shocked that I had him on the day Germany surrendered.”

Dr. Marcel chuckles and nods. “I understand. If you want to rest, I think some nurses from the army are here so they can watch over him.

She smiles and shakes her head. “I’m all good, I just want to hold him now,” she chuckles.

He nods and smiles .”Of course, just get me or one of the nurses if you need anything.”

She nods and smiles, before looking at Marcel and nodding, before falling asleep in bed.

She wakes up a few hours later, and shifts before walking over to the crib and looking at Marcel, and picking him up. He looked like he was going to cry. She picks him up and holds him close before kissing his head and humming a little. She did know some songs, but she just felt like humming, and well, she knew none that would make good lullabies.

It was a week later and she smiles, holding Marcel. She was getting stronger, and she felt better as well. She wasn’t as worn out, and she was better at feeding Marcel now that him and her got onto somewhat of a schedule. She did have to wear extra undershirts, but oh well. She was happy to see how they ended up.

Peggy smiles before coming in. “Rested up?”

She nods.

“Good, let’s go. You’re getting out of here with us first.”

“And Dr. Marcel as well?”

She thinks for a minute. “I’d say your goodbyes…”

She nods and goes to find him. “Dr Marcel?” She says softly.

‘You’re leaving?” He says and she nods, tearing up.

“Oh come here,” he says and she starts crying and hugs him.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

“Same to you,” he nods, holding her close.

“You have to come to Los Angeles. Evie’s orders,” she says sternly. “When you all reunite, come to Los Angeles after this is over and we’ll see if we can reunite, all right?”

He nods. “Yes ma’am.”

She breathes out before hugging him one more time and writing down his phone number and handing it to her.

She takes it before kissing his cheek. “Thank you, again.”

“Thank you as well, Evie.”

She nods before walking with Peggy back and being handed two stacks of paperwork and got on the bus to take them to Hamburg city center. She nods, and gives Marcel over to Peggy before starting to work on it in the bus.

She was about a quarter of the way through with hers once they ended up in the place, and she nods before sitting down and filling out the rest, Marcel right next to her. Afterwards, she starts to fill out Marcel’s before nodding towards them all. “I think that’s everything…”

Peggy nods. “Looks like it, I’ll take it up,” she says and takes it up for the front, and Evie smiles before picking Marcel up and holding him close. He was sleepy, but he was pawing at her, and she nods. “Peggy, do you have a restroom?”

Peggy nods before showing her to it, and she smiles before getting Marcel to latch on and feeding him for a little bit. She smiles, looking at him. Brown hair, and slate grey eyes, but she hoped that they would be green like hers. He did look like his father though and that was somewhat scary for her. It was fine for now, but she was worried. Marcel wouldn’t get to know his father until they reunited which would be a while. Even if she was to see him, it would be for a few moments and a few moments only.

He was done, and she smiles before cleaning herself up and buttoning her shirt, taking Marcel back with her. She was happy enough that he ate and slept, mostly, but she would be happy if he did more than that. Peggy smiles at her and she nods. “All done.”

“Good, we’re about done processing you paperwork, and I’m assuming you have no id?”

She shakes her head. “They took everything from me when I got there, but I do have my dogtags and engagement rings.”

Peggy nods before smiling, looking at them. “He’s handsome,” she smiles.

Evie nods. “And hungry,” she giggles. “He’s eating a lot, which is good.”

Peggy nods. “Well, he’s just been born, I would expect him to do nothing less.”

She nods and holds him close. “I am a little afraid though, of how they’ll react to each other.”

Peggy nods. “Your husband and…”

Evie nods. “Al, my husband, doesn’t know Marcel exists.”

Peggy nods, “Let me go take this up. I’ll be back.”

Evie nods and rocks Marcel to sleep, holding him close to her as he slept. She smiles slightly and kisses his head, brushing his hair and swaddling him. She sits with him, and holds him close, and some of the guys come over and look at him, before smiling at him and kissing his head. “You’re mine, my love,” she smiles.

She was already in love with him, had been from the moment she saw him, and holds him close to her. She was overwhelmed with how nice he wsa, and how much she fell in love with him, even though she only had him for three days. This was something else, and she was happy about it.

Peggy comes up to her and smiles. “I got your paperwork in, both of you are set. You get on the next plane to Britain, and you’ll be discharged and sent to Los Angeles. The next plane leaves in a few minutes, but here,” she says and hands her a card. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Evie smiles before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. She writes down, “I’m confessing that I love you,” her name and date on one side, and his name and CO on the other. “This is my way of telling my husband I’m alive, his name and CO. If you could find him…”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Next flight to England is leaving in 5 minutes.” The girls says.

“That’s me,” she smiles, and stands up, holding Marcel close.

“I’ll see you around then?” Peggy smiles.

“Yes, I hope so, Peggy,” she grins.

She hugs her close and nods, and Evie leaves her to go to the airplane, and the pilot shows her to her seat, and she holds Marcel close to her. “Ready to go.”

They take off and she holds Marcel close, before rocking him to bed. This was it.

She was going home.


	5. Chapter 5

_“_ _I know dark clouds will gather ’round me, I know my way is rough and steep. Yet beauteous fields lie just before me where God’s redeemed their vigils keep.”_

_~I am a Poor Wayfaring Stranger, Anonymous_

* * *

Evie steps off the plane in London, holding Marcel and her documents close to her, looking up at the ominous clouds, looking like they might rain. The people said that they would do a check up on everyone before starting the paperwork and discharge process, and especially for her, as she was in the ATA, which was still serving at the time. She nods as they call her name and goes with the nurse into the back, still holding Marcel close to her and having her paperwork on her, detailing everything.

“My names Dr. Stewart, can you state your name and rank for the record?”

“Second Officer Evelyn Samberly, S-a-m-b-e-r-l-y, and this one,” she smiles at Marcel, “is Marcel, M-a-r-c-e-l Samberly.”

He nods. “Do you have all your paperwork?”

She nods softly. “It was more complicated than I thought, but yes.” She hands him her packet and he looks it over, before nodding.

“And your medical files?”

She shakes her head. “All I needed was in that packet. I didn’t think I would need them since, well…”

“You just been released from a POW camp?”

She nods softly and he sighs. “Medical files are important Miss-“

“Mrs.” she says.

“Mrs. Samberly. I’ll do the exam and then I’ll write it up for you.”

She nods softly. “I understand.”

He starts by listening to her heart, then her eyes and ears, before checking on Marcel since he got wiggly and wanted to look around.

He did stare a lot at him, and she found that funny. He gave her Marcel back and smiles slightly.

“Well, since I’m guessing you had him in the POW camp, he gets a clean bill of health from his first doctor’s visit. I’m sure someone told you about well, how to take care of a baby?”

She nods. “In a way, yes. Most of it has been trial and error.”

He nods softly. “I understand, most parents are like that. Do you have anything you’d like to address?”

“How fast can I go home?”

“Well… that depends on the government, but I’m sure it won’t take too long,” he smiles.

She nods, holding Marcel and brushing his hair away from his face. “Well, hopefully soon, I need to get back home.”

He nods and starts writing everything up before a Nurse comes in. “Your medical records for you and Marcel, Mrs. Samberly.”

She nods and takes them both, putting them with her records. “Thank you,” she smiles before going out and standing in line for her discharge paperwork, and for Marcel’s visa.

“Next!” The man calls and she goes with Marcel up.

“Rank, name and serial number?”

“Second officer Evelyn Samberly, F-54-323-1356,” she says without hesitation.

He nods before writing it down. “And which branch did you serve with?”

“Air Transport Auxiliary.”

He stops. “The what?”

“The Air Transport Auxiliary…”

“What’s that?”

She sighs. “The Air Transport Auxiliary, or the ATA flies planes from factories or air bases in Britain to other places in Britain or Europe to free up other pilots to take combat missions.”

He nods before writing down that and handing her a paper. “I assume you have all your papers from the POW camp?”

She nods and hands them over to him, and he goes over everything, checking everything. “I see that everything is in German?” He raises an eyebrow and she sighs.

“I was in a POW camp in Hamburg, once everything was written out, the paperwork was all in German. They said it would be alright though.”

He shakes his head and rips up her paperwork and she screams a little.

“No, just English paperwork. No German paperwork allowed.”

She nods before crying lightly and leaving, which then caused Marcel to start to cry, and she sits down in a hallway before rocking him lightly.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” she kisses his head. “Just a setback,” she murmurs, before holding him close and singing softly. “Oh, give me land, lots of land under starry skies above, don't fence me in. Let me ride through the wide open country that I love, don't fence me in. Let me be by myself in the evenin' breeze, and listen to the murmur of the cottonwood trees, Send me off forever but I ask you please, don't fence me in,” she sings quietly, and he starts to calm down, which made her calm down as well.

“Nice song,” a girl says and she looks at her.

“I’m sorry, who…”

“I’m Mary, I work here, are you the girl that couldn’t be taken back?”

“Because all my paperwork was in German?”

“Yes, they were talking about you all up and down, but no one seems to want to translate it for you.”

She nods slightly. “I didn’t think going home would be this hard…”

She nods. “Why don’t you come back home with me, in a few hours, I can get you two started on the paperwork if you want.”

She nods softly and stands. “Do you mind if my son…”

“Of course,” she smiles. “It’s just me and my sister living together but.”

She nods. “I don’t want to intrude…”

“Nonsense, we both grew up in Yorkshire before moving to London, you’ll be at the mercy of pikelets and tea before we let you go home.” 

She nods slightly before going with her and she gets out all the paperwork. “Does all of this look familiar to you?”

She nods slightly. “Some of it, not all of it. I still need a visa for Marcel. For America.”

She nods and grabs visa paperwork, before also grabbing birth certificate paperwork.

“Because I think he also threw out Marcel’s birth certificate.”

She nods and got to work. Name, Date, Maiden name, Rank, Serial Number,Branch, and other things.Evie holds Marcel against her before working on her paperwork, and sighs softly. “Miss Mary, do you mind if I go and feed and change him?”

She shakes her head. “Ladies room is down the hall and to your left, there’s a stall in there for one.

She nods and smiles, letting Marcel feed from her, and sighing, looking at the ceiling. At least Mary was here to help her through it, and at least she could have more time to figure things out on how to get home. She was in a rush to go home, yes, but she needed to go through it carefully and make sure that she didn’t make any mistakes, and that everything was in proper order.

Mary was off at 5, so at 5, they went to her and her sister’s apartment, just a few streets away.

London was in ruins, if Evie was being honest. There were some buildings that were still crumbling, and of course she heard about Battle of Britain, but she thought that the people would start to rebuild a little. She goes with her up to her little apartment, and she nods before she goes in, and Mary sets her purse down and goes into the kitchen.

“Zoë?” She says, and Zoë comes out, still drying her hands before looking at Evie and covers her mouth.

“Evie Samberly?!”

“Zoë Hubbard?” She says stunned.

“This isn’t happening, come here,” she say hugging her close and Evie cries, holding her close.

“You’re alive, you’re alive!” Zoë says, “God, I’ve been hoping and praying and-“

Evie holds her close, still crying, “I know, I know, but hey, do you want to meet someone?”

She looks at her and nods, and Evie shows her Marcel, and she covers her mouth. “No, no way.”

“Yes way,” she grins. “He’s Al’s, don’t…”

“I figured, just… Can I hold him?”

She nods and hands him over, before yawning slightly, and having Zoë coo over him.

“What’s his name?” Mary asks.

“Marcel Aloysius Samberly,” she grins, rubbing her back. “Sorry, I’m exhausted.”

“No worries,” Zoë smiles. “I can watch over him if you want to eat and rest up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Am I sure?” She rolls her eyes, “Yes I am sure, go take the bed, there’s pajamas in the dresser drawer, and I’ll tend to Marcel, until he needs feeding. He’s quite cute, you know that right?”

Evie blushes, “He gets it from his dad,” and Zoë chuckles.

“I understand,” Zoë nods, and shoos her off.

Evie ends up getting changed into a nightgown, before sleeping it off, and a few hours later, Mary woke her to feed Marcel.

“Sorry, he’s asking for his mummy,” Mary says, carrying in a screaming Marcel.

Evie nods and holds him close before starting to feed him, keeping as calm as humanly possible while there was a screaming baby on her lap. She holds him close before kissing his head and humming softly to him to calm him down, and he lifts his head away, and she grabs a towel and burps him before nodding.She holds him close and smiles, before cuddling him close and kissing his head, brushing his hair back. He falls back asleep and she smiles, “I think he’s good now, I just don’t know where…”

Mary smiles and brings her out to a crate on the floor with a couple of blankets. “We had to make do, but some of the other girls in our apartment building brought over blankets and so we packed them in.”

Evie nods, misting up, “I’m sorry, I’m a mess,” she sighs.

She nods. “Go get some rest, it’s alright.”

Evie nods and goes back to the bedroom and goes back to sleep.

The next morning, she wakes up to the sun shining, and Marcel screaming. She puts on a robe and rushes out to pick him up, senses overflowing, before realizing he was just hungry, and needed a diaper change.

“You’re alright with a diaper change,” she kisses his head and goes to get the towel from the bathroom and changes his diaper, leaving the old diaper on top before finishing up and taking it off. “There you are you little bug.”

He looks at her with wide eyes, and she nods before she starts to feed him, holding him close to her, changing every few minutes, and sighing out as it still hurt after everything. She looks out at London in the early hours of the morning and sighs lightly, thinking about home when Zoë comes out. “Thinking about Al?”

She shakes her head. “More like home, but…”

She nods and puts the water on to boil. “Want a cuppa?”

She nods, “Decaf, please, I’m still nursing so..”

She gets out the tea and makes two cups and hands one to her. “It’s good for the soul,” she nods.

She smiles slightly before drinking it, and having her spit it out. “Sorry, it’s hot.”

Zoë chuckles before turning sober, “I have to ask… does Al know…”

She shakes her head. “He doesn’t. I was only a month to two months pregnant when my accident happened. I didn’t know until around 4 months, so…”

She nods slightly and smiles. “I think he’ll love him.”

She smiles slightly. “If he thinks it’s his.”

She nods and Mary comes out. “Hello Zoë, and Evie, I’ll make breakfast, and you can work on more paperwork Evie?”

She nods before starting to work on it, having Marcel in the crib next to her, watching over him like a hawk. He was awake, but wasn’t doing much, so she carried on with the paperwork and Mary brings a plate over with something on it that looked like a pancake but with holes in it. She looks at it before looking at Mary.

“It’s a pikelet,” Zoë says.

“A crumpet,” Mary says loudly, glaring at her sister,“Is a combination of an English Muffin and a pancake,” she smiles at her.

She nods and starts eating it, and she grins and eats it more.

Mary chuckles and smiles. “I think she likes them.”

“This would be good with peanut butter on it,” Evie smiles and eats some more.

She nods and laughs. “We normally just have it with butter.”

She nods softly and eats it up, before pushing it away. “Right, what do we have today?”

“You getting back to the embassy, and me working there.”

She nods and finishes up breakfast before getting changed into a dress that one of the girls had loaned to her and sighing, seeing as she was still thin as a rail. It didn’t matter, but she was going with them. She nods before heading off with Mary and Zoë, with Marcel in her arms and her packet of information.

They walk in and Mary goes off to work, and Zoë holds Marcel as she was filling out forms in English, and sighs. “Hopefully this works,” She smiles lightly and Zoë nods, getting up with her, and they go to the POW line.

“Next,” the man yells, and Evie nods and gives him her branch, rank and serial number, and hands over. All their paperwork and he nods, looking over it.

“Okay, you do have to stay here for a while.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Evie says and he looks at her and then her son.

“We can’t allow a newborn to fly on military aircraft, they have to be able to sit up on their own, our planes aren’t equipped for handling, well…”

She nods and mists up, before saying. “What if I keep him in my arms the entire time, would that suffice or?”

He shakes his head. “No unfortunately, he has to be minimum 9 months in age. Plus with people smoking, well, you wouldn’t want to hurt the baby, would you?”

She thinks before shaking her head. “I guess not…”

He nods and lets her go, and Evie looks at Zoë.

“I can get an apartment or something…”

Zoë shakes her head. “Nonsense, you can live with us.”

“But I don’t-“

Zoë shushes her and nods. “It’s fine, we don’t mind taking care of you guys.”

“Are you sure?” Evie says softly and she rolls her eyes.

“Are we sure?” Zoë says, scoffing. “Of course, you’re family now.”

Evie nods and smiles. “I’d like that very much then.”

She smiles lightly. “Then, Mrs Samberly, welcome to the Hubbard household.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I handwaving a lot? Yes. Is that okay? Yes. Continuing on. 
> 
> "Don't fence me in" was originally written in 1934, it wouldn't gain popularity until Bing Crosby recorded it with the Andrews Sisters in 1944. 
> 
> Hubbard was my grandpa's uncles last name, and he flew Halifax bombers in WW2 for the RAF. So a special shoutout to him. 
> 
> I am guessing at the paperwork and at the procedures, but I assume it would be similar to this. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my week!


	6. Chapter 6

_“_ _Ladies and gents put your seat backs and tray tables up! Right below us is the city where I grew up. ’Coming round past the field then the wheels touch the ground. Taxi in, we're all cheering, "We're down!" Thanking everyone, "Thank you for flying American!" Hugging them, hugging my crew cause we're home again. Pass the gate, up the stairs and we're there! And she’s waiting in line. No I’m fine mom, I’m fine…”_

_~38 Planes (reprise)/Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere, Come From Away_

* * *

The first month passed by quick, with her nervously taking him to the doctor and explaining the situation, and having him be checked up on. Marcel was fine, a little underweight, but fine. He did suggest that she carry him in a pram or a stroller, as he is around passing height, and is able to suck on a pacifier now.

Mary and Zoë were great at watching him if she needed to run to town for something, thanks to Zoë now being almost officially out of the ATA on medical leave for a sprained ankle and a bad back. Marcel was always hungry, and she fed him almost every 3 hours on the dot. That was usually followed by a diaper change, and a quick cuddle if it was night time, or playing with him when it was daytime. He did start to sleep through the night, which was nice.

He started smiling right after, and she chuckles, picking him up and holding him close to her. He loved his pacifier and Mary and Zoë have done more than enough to help her and Marcel, from getting him and her clothes to pacifiers and toys for him. She smiles, humming to him softly and carrying him everywhere.

Al would love him. Point blank, she could see him lighting up when holding him, having him help her with him, carrying Marcel around. She sniffles before wiping her face and looking at Marcel who was sleeping peacefully. “We’ll see him soon my love.”

A month had passed, and he was laughing and clapping, and she smiles lightly, seeing as he was getting older by the day. He was only 4 months, but he was so happy and bubbly, that it didn’t matter. She let him stay on his stomach for periods of time, and ended up rolling over more and more. She did end up seeing how that can show him getting better, and he ended up being able to sit up on his own at the end of it, and was overall a happy baby, given the circumstances they were in.

He hit the six months mark quick and she sighs lightly. Marcel wasn’t quite sitting up on his own, and his hair had grown in, in a nice shade of brown. His eyes were still blue, but that would change soon, in a few more months. She did see a doctor every month for him, and he proudly announced that he was alright, and that he was nice and growing strong as well as being on track for almost everything except for crawling. He just… slithered across the floor, like a snake.

He did eat some solid foods, but she really was happy that he was eating, and that he was making sounds. He did like his rattle, and he did like sucking on the pacifier, and going to the park by their apartment.

Mary and Zoë loved them, and made sure that they were fed, clothed, and Marcel had enough toys and things to play with. It was getting colder now, but once she got back to Los Angeles, it wouldn’t be a problem for her. Christmas came and went, and well… she wished for home, and for Al to be back. They rung in 1946 in their little apartment, and she smiles lightly, watching as the bells rang.

It was time for her last check up, at 8 months old, in February, and he was sitting up fine so Marcel’s doctor gave him permission to fly, finally. She smiles and takes her paperwork to the embassy, and they nod, before letting her on a plane. “Home, Marcel, we’re going home,” she kisses his head and holds him close as they take off. They land in Newfoundland, before landing in Washington DC, and she nods, getting their paperwork and handing it to the girl there.

She reviews it before nodding and getting her supervisor, who reviews it with her, and ushers them back.

“Is there something wrong?” Evie says, and they look at each other and nod.

“You do realize that there is a lot of communists coming into this country, right Mrs. Samberly?”

She nods softly, before going with them to the back, and sitting down. “Yes, I do know there’s a lot of communists coming into this country, but you have to believe me, I’m not…”

“We know, but we looked at your file and Marcel’s and the thing is? It’s unbelievable what you two have been through, and honestly, I don’t want to believe you, even if you are who you say you are.”

She nods softly. “So what are you going to do?”

“There will be a committee hearing of course, then we’ll decide weather or not to let you back into the US, and what that sort of entails.”

She nods, and the date was set for her hearing, a week after she had arrived. No notices had been sent out to Al or her mom, if she knew, but…

She was so close to seeing them. So, so close. A room was given to her at the hotel across from the Social Security office, The Willard Hotel, and she sighs slightly, rocking Marcel and kissing his head, as she hums softly to him. They would get home to Los Angeles. This was just a pit stop. Once of the Social Security girls stopped by to help her take care of Marcel and to watch him while she was having a shower or sleeping, but otherwise, it was just her and Marcel all day.

The week passed by uneventfully, before she was taken to court, and she was nervous, gripping Marcel tight to her, and keeping her head up. It wasn’t a formal trial, more of a hearing between her, the judge, and the government, but she was still nervous. She nods as the court reporter says to stand for the judge. She dusts off her dress before standing for the judge and being seated before he asks her about what she’s doing alive, and to deliver any paperwork that she can to them.

She brings up her paperwork to the judge before taking the witness stand and swearing on a stand that she was going to stay true to her story, and she nods, before telling them everything. Even sniffling for dramatic effect and they nod sympathetically.

“So, Second Officer Samberly, we know that you’re alive, but…” the judge sighs. “We can’t have you just go back home. Communists are starting to take over, and I’m sorry, but I just can’t let you go out.”

She nods softly. “I understand your Honor.”

He nods. “And since this its a delicate decision with well, your son, what I’m going to do is house confinement, like you would if you were sick.”

She nods, “So I’m back in Los Angeles, but…”

“No contact with anyone outside immediate family for 18 months. I know it sounds harsh but…”

“I understand. Does my husband count as well, immediate family or does it have to be immediate family.”

He looks at her. “Is he at home?”

“I… I don’t know,” she says softly.

The prosecutor comes up and hands him a military file and he reads it before nodding, “Your husband is recovering in a military hospital stateside, although he is almost done with his recovery…I wouldn’t recommend it, just because it has a variable in it with his discharge. Do you have anyone else?”

She nods. “Check to see if a Clara Baker, who lives in 2050 Claudina Ave is alive, because that’s my mom.”

They nod and he nods softly. “I can grant that. Your sentence is House Confinement with no contact outside of the people living in your house for 18 months, starting March 10th, 1946.”

She nods softly. “So next month then.”

He nods softly. “But we’ll get you and your mom caught up, alright?”

She nods and smiles. “Of course your Honor.”

“Of course, Case dismissed.”

They nod and she walks out of the courtroom, but not before talking to some of the men on the opposing side, before sighing out softly. It was done then. While she was happy to be back, house confinement felt like torture to her, and that was honestly hell.

The next two weeks passed by, with the people coming in and out. The good news is that she was going home, and she’d be in Los Angeles for a while. Marcel got his citizenship all sorted out, as he was born to American citizens, and she was educated on house arrest.

They flew out to Los Angeles and she was giddy. She was going home. Not just to America, but Los Angeles. They land, and she sighs, looking at Marcel, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She nods and they take her by military police car to her mom’s house.

All she could think of was to take her home quicker, and well… they were in front of her mom’s house before they knew it. She nods, taking the familiar steps to her mom’s house two at a time, and knocking on the door.

Her mom opened it, and she covers her mouth before starting to cry. “Evelyn…”

“Mom,”she hugs her close before crying, holding her close.

Clara cries more, holding her close, and nodding. “Oh god, have I missed you, I-“ she finally notices Marcel in her arms and looks at her softly. “Is that…”

“Your grandson, Marcel Aloysius,” she grins, crying again.

“May I?”

She places him in her arms and she nods softly, looking at them. “Come in,” she nods, taking her hand and letting them in, before sitting down at the kitchen table still sniffling. Evie smiles, before going to the restroom, and sighing slightly. They were going over everything, but she was still nervous, and well, her sentence would start tomorrow.

She got done, and made sure to clean herself up before sighing, getting ready to go out. They were finishing up, and they nod at her. “Your daughter already heard the terms and conditions, but to make it more clear for everyone. Evie can not go outside, there will be an undercover police officer every day monitoring the front yard, and one monitoring the back yard. The boundary is from your back fence to your front porch. These don’t apply to Marcel, who will be turning one in May?”

She nods. “May 8th.”

“Huh,” he chuckles, before nodding. “These don’t apply to Marcel or to you. What does apply is that you have a, well, standardly loose radius. You can go within a five mile radius, call one of us and tell us where you’re going, and then we’ll probably approve it, and then you’ll be accompanied.”

“My son-in-law, her husband, studies outside of San Francisco, if there’s an emergency there? What about doctor’s appointments for Marcel, or if we need to go to the hospital?”

“You would have to prove the emergency, but we’d let you go up, but with escorts of course. Evie can go out for doctor’s appointments for Marcel, and she’ll be taken to some where other than Los Angeles County Hospital.”

She nods softly. “Of course, thank you officers. And if we have any questions…”

“The front officer can answer anything, or we can give you our number,” he writes it down before they nod and leave. Evie sighs out before looking at her mom and she starts crying, before hugging her and her mom kisses her head.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened, besides well… Marcel…”

She nods and holds him close. “Me and Al met up in Paris, not last August but the August before, and we well…” she blushes and her mom nods.

“In October I crashed, got out, and ended up in a POW camp, where I met his namesake, Dr. Marcel Dumont. He took care of me throughout the pregnancy, and I had Marcel on V-E day. I then ended up just… working my way back home.”

She nods softly and smiles. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

“I am too,” she smiles, before looking back at Marcel. “He’s so big now…”

“What’s he like?”

“Quiet, smiles a lot. Looks a lot like his father,” she chuckles and her mom nods.

“I can see that. Is he…”

“Al’s the dad, yes.”

She nods softly. “I see, why don’t you get some rest and I’ll take care of him for a bit for you.”

She shakes her head. “I’m fine mom, honestly. It’s been me and him for a while, just us against the world. We have had help, but…”

“I understand.”

“It was mostly me and my little guy,” she sniffles. “Sorry, I just… Al would hate to miss this, he would’ve been over the moon to see me and Marcel I just…”

She nods softly, taking her hand. “I know. Why don’t you go to bed, and I’ll tend to this one right here.”

She nods softly. “Okay, he like peas, and soft carrots. Do not make the peas too mushy or he doesn’t like them. Cut up roast chicken is fine and so is some broccoli but not too hard. He likes his rattle, and I weaned him off of breastmilk, somewhat, but just let me know if he needs some, I don’t normally give it too him, only about once, twice a day.”

She nods softly. “Does Al know?”

“Not about him, I didn’t know until I was 5 months along…”

She nods softly. “I understand. Go take a shower, and do your hair, and I’ll get back to you on Marcel.”

She nods and takes a shower, relishing in the hot water, before getting changed, and coming down, her hair in pin curls.

Her mom had somehow been able to convert a little dresser drawer into a crib for him, with it set in the guest room for him.

“Until we can get an actual crib,” she nods and Evie smiles sadly at her. “Of course.”

“I just wish Al was here to see you. I know you can’t see him, but…”

She nods. “I know. Just to make sure I’m alright and to meet his son once before we’re confined.” She starts crying and her mom hugs her close.

“Remind me to catch you up tomorrow, I just… there’s some things that he’s gone through that well…”

She nods softly,seeing herself to her old room, looking at it quietly. “Everything is exactly the same…”

“We got a letter stating that you were MIA, presumed dead. We figured if you ever came home… well…”

She nods. “That’s why I found clothes and such…”

“Al kept most of your favorites, or well… his favorites.”

She chuckles slightly. “So the yellow shirt and the red dress?”

She nods. “I got your wedding dress, and your jewelry, so if you need any of that…”

“Do you still have your wedding band?”

“My… maybe, why?”

She lifts up her hand, showing her mom the ring. “Don’t know how but I ended up getting my engagement ring back, but they wanted my wedding band.”

She nods softly, “I’ll see, but…”

“Of course,” she nods.

Clara sits down, before tucking her in, and tucking in Marcel, and going back in. “Marcel’s asleep, but I figured I’d sing to you.”

She nods, as her mom starts.

“A dear little girl lay snuggling close, close to her mother’s breast. As she bore her at bedtime soft and warm, sleepy and happy and safe grin harm. As the little maid smiled, as her head she to rest in her little bed. And in the glow of the candle light, her mother crooned as she kissed her ‘Goodnight’.Ah save up your kisses dearest love, while you may. Yes save up your kisses to drive the teardrops away. For love may be fleeting and after sunshine comes rain, so sweetheart save up. Save up your kisses, you’re going to long for them then.” She sings softly and Evie sighs out, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your sign to listen to Come from Away if you haven't. 
> 
> I'd like to thank whattoexpect.com because I am 20 and have Still never really been around Small Humans bar my little brother. 
> 
> Am I handwaving the house arrest? Yes. Is this okay? Absolutely. 
> 
> The house radius is somewhat taken from White Collar, except instead of 2 miles, it's five, which is pretty good in Los Angeles. 
> 
> Also there might not be an update next week because finals, but DEFINITELY the week after. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

_"So will you please say hello to the folks that I know. Tell them I won't be long. They'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singing this song. We'll meet again don't know where, don't know when. But I know we'll meet again some sunny day."_

_~ We'll Meet Again, Vera Lynn_

* * *

Evie sighs, waking up the next morning, it was extremely early, almost 0500, but she smiles, waking up fully. She was home. Well, not home, home. Not in Al’s arms, but she was in LA and was so close to being home that she was happy about it.

She wrapped a blanket around her, before getting up and stretching, looking at the kitchen and checking on Marcel. He was asleep, and she places a hand on him, and he was breathing fine. She nods and smiles, before making breakfast, and sighing, looking at herself in the mirror. She was home. Somewhat. She still couldn’t see Al, but it was something that she wasn’t worried about, and with him in California, it was only a matter of time anyways.

She quickly makes some eggs for her and Marcel, before waking him at 0600 and holding him close, singing to him and calming him down, holding him close and singing softly until he was awake. She smiles as he woke up and kisses his head before taking him to the table and cutting up some fruit for him and feeding him, before cutting up some egg with the yolk only and putting it with it, and playing airplane with him to get him to eat, grinning softly.

Her mom comes out and smiles. “You’re awake?”

She nods. “Yes, I couldn’t sleep.”

She nods softly, and she smiles. “Alright, well, I’m going to get myself ready, and then why don’t I go look for a crib and a changing table for him, and a couple of clothes. How old is he?”

“About ten months? I had him May 8th so…”

“Yes, ten months. I’ll check if anyone’s open right now, but you might have to have me for a while, until the shops open.”

She nods softly, sighing, and having Marcel paw at her and she looks at her mom, “Do you mind if I…”

“Do I mind, of course not. I breastfed you, didn’t I?”

She chuckles and nods, before unbuttoning her shirt and unclipping her bra to feed him, and she sighs softly. “He’ll be like this for a while, so…” she sighs, weighing the consequences of it in her mind. “How’s is Al? What happened?”

She nods. “He’s… alright. He was so lost without you, but… he ended up going back for his doctorate, different place though.”

She nods, holding her head up. “I… I understand. Anything else you can tell me?”

“He doesn’t talk about you much anymore. It doesn’t worry me, but…”

She nods. “I do think he’d freak out if he learns I was alive.”

She nods softly. “That he would.”

Evie nods before kissing Marcel’s hair and looking at him softly. “He’s beautiful.”

She nods. “He really is, isn’t he?”

She smiles at her before burping him and holding him close. Her mom called around and nodded. “They’re not open until 9, so how about you go back to bed, And I’ll take care of this one?”

Evie shakes her head. “I can’t fall back asleep after I wake up. I suppose it’s from the POW Camp and the fact that I had to be up, but…”

Her mom nods and kisses her head. “Why don’t you get some rest anyhow?”

She nods softly, before going back to bed and sitting up, looking at her room before grabbing a book, reading a couple of lines as her mom played with him. Was she nervous? Of course, but what was she to do. It’s not like she could protect Marcel from everything, but, she had to let go of her tendencies to watch him at all times. He would be going to daycare anyways, so she would have to stay not so vigilant.

Her mom ends up leaving for the shops with a guard for her, and she holds Marcel, kissing his head and playing with him, before looking around the house. Some new photos of Al in uniform, and a couple of pictures of him in what looks like a hospital.

She chuckles and touches the one of him in uniform and smiles, taking it down to the couch. “Here’s your papa Marcel,” she smiles and Marcel touches the photo and stares and she chuckles. “Best man I’ve ever met. And these,” she picks up a photo and sits down. “Are Charlie and Nick, our good friends from high school. Charlie is down here, but Nick is well…”

Marcel looks at her and back at them. “I’d like to think they’d be your uncles,” she grins before kissing his head, holding him close to her. She sighs out, before starting to cook lunch, keeping an eye on him and cutting up grapes and some Cheerio’s, as well. She makes herself a sandwich and watches him eat like a hawk, and puts him down for a nap before getting lunch, and her mom comes back with a couple of bags, and a man helping her in with a crib and a dressing table, all in pretty little boxes and she smiles, looking at her.

“Aright, ready?”

She nods slightly, starting to help her mom unpack, and getting everything together, while her mom cleared out the guest room. She starts working on it and nods, getting everything together and sighing softly.

“Hey mom?” She asks.

“Hmm?”

“Did Nick and Charlie make up?”

“A bit, they’re just friends now, not…”

She nods softly. “I didn’t expect them to be dating so.”

“Wait they were dating?”

Evie’s eyes widen and she looks at her mom. “I- how did you not realize it?”

“I thought they were just very good friends.”

She thinks about it. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“Well what does it matter anyways, as long as their happy, right?”

She nods softly, setting up the crib and working on the dressing table, filling it with diapers and nodding. “Clothes for Marcel!”

“Yes, which ones do you want. I got a couple but I figured I could grab you a catalog and you could pick some out.”

She nods softly, before looking at them. “I like the overalls, and the shirt that goes with them. I also like the blue romper, and the yellow one as well…”

Her mom nods. “Well, why don’t you discard the ones you don’t like, and we’ll keep the ones that you do.”

She nods, discarding the ones that she really didn’t care for, before dressing him and smiling, seeing as her mom picked out baby toys and setting him on the ground. She picked out a rabbit, and smiles at him. “Marcel?”

He perks up and sees the rabbit, and grins, crawling to it. She smiles and gives it to him. “It’s a rabbit!”

“Ra!”

“Yeah! A Rabbit!” She smiles, letting him hold it and he smiles, holding it close and giggling, and she kisses his head, holding him close. “We’ll be alright,” she nods, kissing his head.

Her mom watches her and smiles. “You’re a good mom Evie.”

She smiles and nods. “I hope so… I just wish that…”

“I know.”

“He’s missed out on so much, his first crawl, his teeth coming in… I know he has his father’s hair for sure, but there’s so much that reminds me of Al. I just…”

“I know.” She nods, before smiling. “You miss him, and trust me, he misses you just as much, even more if possible.”

Evie nods, looking at Marcel. “His middle name is Aloysius, I…”

She kisses her head. “Good choice, and strong name too.”

Evie chuckles and nods, before sighing. “I… I just wish I could see Al, even for a few moments. I mean, I know I can’t but…”

She kisses her head. “Don’t worry, it makes sense.”

Marcel smiles and touches her face. “Ah!” He smiles.

She nods softly, holding him close. “Yeah, Ah!”

Her mom smiles lightly, before kissing her head. “It’s about dinnertime, I should start making it…”

Evie nods, “I’ll go and feed Marcel.”

She nods and starts feeding him, sighing and brushing through his hair. He ends up feeding on her for a while, and she sighs out when he was done, before starting to burp him and walking around, holding him close. Her mom was almost done making dinner and she smiles, kissing Marcel’s head and holding him close.

“Dinner’s ready,” she smiles, and Evie sits down, holding Marcel close to her and kissing his head.

Her mom dishes out a plate of soup for her and her mom, and bits of cut up chicken and veggies for Marcel. Evie smiles and starts eating, sighing out. “I wish it wasn’t like this.”

Her mom nods. “I understand, and I don’t either.”

She nods. “We just need to be careful and make sure he doesn’t know.”

Evie nods softly, before eating up everything. She must have looked so thin to her mom after everything, and she ends up well… eating it all, and kissing Marcel’s head as he ate most of the things.

“So how much did you wean him off of…”

“About once a day. Maybe twice, and I usually do it right before he goes to sleep.”

She nods softly. “So I don’t need to get formula?”

“No, he’s almost done. I know you’re going to get some stuff, but if you have a hot water bottle…”

She nods. “You get them?”

“Not often, but yes, still do.”

She nods and kisses her head, before putting her plate up. “Dessert?”

Evie shakes her head. “I’m going to bathe Marcel, then read and put him to bed.”

She nods and Evie smiles and starts washing Marcel, with him giggling and having him play a little in the water, and she smiles before kissing his head and drying him off, making sure he was alright.

She then decided to dress him in pjs and set him back down, rocking him gently and holding him close. She sings quietly to him, before sighing and letting him fall asleep on her. She smiles before laying him down in his crib and kissing his head, before sighing.

Evie goes back to her mom and says. “So… Al…”

She sighs. “There’s a lot that I haven’t covered, and well… for good reason. When he got the letter, he looked so broken, and he decided to drink off the pain…”

She nods, blinking back tears, “And?”

“He got himself injured, that’s when the hospital picture was taken, his roommate got out the same weekend I came to visit, so I took one last photo of the two of them, and they still write to each other, I believe.”

She nods softly. “And now?”

“He’s in Palo Alto, and thanks to the GI Bill, pursuing his doctorate again.”

She smiles lightly before nodding, “He always wanted to go back.”

Clara nods, “He still loves you. I know he does.”

She nods. “Back for his doctorate, I’m happy for him of course, but…”

“He didn’t know what to do. He knew that he wanted to stay in California but…”

“I understand.”

“And surprisingly, he was able to start it in the hospital… well, start back on it.”

She nods. “That makes sense. So he’s now Dr…”

“Next year, May 1947, not this May.”

She nods softly, before starting to cry and her mom holds her close.

“I want to see him… I want to see him!”

Her mom nods, stroking her head. “It’s only a year, we can do that, right?”

She nods. “Only a year and a bit.”

“Only a year and a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am v surprised that I got this out this week with Finals, But here we are (for those wondering 1 A, 2 B's confirmed, other class is an expected B. V happy). 
> 
> Cheerios were invented in 1941 as Cherri-oats, and changed to Cheerios in 1945. 
> 
> So technically you're not supposed to wean kids off of breastmilk until their one but... we can slide the scale a little.


	8. Chapter 8

_"The roads are the dustiest. The winds are the gustiest. The gates are the rustiest. The pies are the crustiest. The songs the lustiest. The friends the trustiest, way back home."_

_~ Bob Crosby and The Bob Cats, Way Back Home_

* * *

Evie nods, looking out the window. It had been a week since she came home, and honestly, it was nice being back, albeit a bit interesting.

She was still adjusting to life at home instead of life in the ATA, and that was… interesting to say the least. She still woke up at 0500, and still worked out a little, doing exercises or running around the backyard until she felt her heart was about to give out. Afterwards, wash up, wake up and feed Marcel, and well… do nothing all day.

She was excited as she was finally going to go out. Granted it was to a hair salon to dye her hair a reddish brown and to get a new pin curl style, but still… it was helpful to her. She was escorted to the salon early, as they had an agreement with a hair salon to hide their agents, and she sighs as they poked and prodded at her.

“Yes, I think a more, off the face style would do you good, is this how you do it normally?”

She nods. “Yes, my husband liked to twirl one of my curls, so I wouldn’t brush them all the way out, because he would always twirl one of the curls and I wanted him to have that sort of experience.”

They nod and smile, and she sighs as she gets tilted back into the chair and they dyed her hair, and she sighs, nervous. One of the more, well, newer styles was a victory roll, so they ended up showing her how to do that, and then how to curl it under into either a roll or into a little bun at the end. She smiles and nods before looking at herself in the mirror. She certainly didn’t recognize herself, and hopefully, well… Al wouldn’t either. She felt bad, but this was how it was going to be from now on. She had to stay positive and having her hair done at the salon, as generic as it was, was one of those experiences. She ends up nodding, and the escorts drive her home, and she looks in wonder at all of Los Angeles. She had gotten a glimpse of it the night she came back, but it was her first time seeing it in person, and she smiles lightly, looking at it all. God, it was just like she remembered, and she smiles as they pulled up to her house.

“We’re here,” he smiles and she nods, getting out, getting her purse as well.

“Thank you,” she smiles, and he escorts her up to the front porch, before she enters. Her mom steps out and smiles.

“You look good,” she smiles.

“Thanks,” she smiles, before looking at herself in the mirror, and sighing. “I never thought hiding me would be so… hard.”

“Well, they got to figure out something, right?”

She laughs and nods, sadly. “I guess…”

Marcel came crawling to her and looked up, and she picks him up, smiling. “And what are you doing my love?”

He smiles at her before giggling.

“Was he?”

“He was fine, he did cry when his momma wasn’t there though,” she smiles, “But I calmed him down enough to feed him a little, but he might be hungry.”

“Are you still hungry?” She smiles.

He snuggles into her and stays there, and she chuckles before nodding. “Alright, I guess.”

She starts prepping some strawberries and some blueberries before sitting Marcel down and giving them to him. “Alright Marcel, you know what to do.”

He smiles before eating them a little, grinning and she kisses his head, before watching him closely, making sure he was still okay and her mom smiles. “You’re a good mom Evie, I can tell…”

She smiles. “It was a lot of trial and error, I will say that.”

She chuckles. “Everything is, but you seem to have it under control.”

“I had help over there, and well… I didn’t do all of it alone.”

“Was there someone…”

“Not necessarily? Just my gal friends from ATA, and then Dr. Marcel was there for his first week, although that seems like a lifetime ago.”

She nods. “Alright, and uhh, look at Marcel…”

She turns to see Marcel stuffing his face with Strawberries and she chuckles before seeing him bash the blueberries to the floor.

“Honestly? I can’t be mad,” she grins, standing up and starting to clean up the blueberries. “No blueberries Marcel?”

He shakes his head and she smiles, kissing his face as her mom turned the radio onto the news. The Howard Stark case, of course. It had been blowing up for weeks, and she wasn’t surprised that they haven’t caught him yet.

She sighs lightly, looking at Marcel, as her mom got the mail and she smiles. “Letter from Al… want to read? We call almost every Saturday but we somewhat don’t have the money so…”

She practically rips the paper out of her mom’s hands and sits down on the couch, looking over the paper, in a what she liked to call chicken scratches. “He always did have bad handwriting,” she chuckles, before reading it.

Her mom chuckles and reads it over before handing it to her, and she smiles, before looking at it. He studies at Stanford now, and used the GI Bill for college on that, but was saving his GI Bill for a house, preferably more central and closer to her.

She sighs softly. “You can’t tell him I’m alive, if I get…”

She nods. “I’ll tell him to go buy a house by Echo Park, or Los Feliz, but we’d have to wait until his housing status gets updated.”

Evie nods, looking over the letter. He loves his classes, loves doing work at Stanford, and found a part-time job in the electricity lab there. She smiles slightly and nods over it. “I’m happy for him…”

Clara nods before kissing her head. “Now, what do you want to do?”

She shrugs, “Just hang out here.”

April came upon them quite quickly, and Marcel was growing more and more, if that was possible. That also meant that they had to figure out his clothing situation and his doctor’s appointments, and that was hell on them to figure out. They finally found a doctor that helped them, and he checked over Marcel and nods approvingly. He wasn’t worried so much about him, just the fact that he hadn’t actually spoken his first word, but that would be coming soon. He did say that he did like how he was eating and did encourage her to take him off breastmilk, as he shouldn’t be drinking that much, but he was happy where he was at. He did get his shots, and he cried during it, but was smoothed with a lollypop.

She nods and is escorted out by her agent and helps her in, and she holds her close to him. “Right Marcel, we need to wean you off.”

Her mom opened the door for her and she sighs softly. “He’s healthy, but I need to wean him off more.”

She nods. “With time Evie, everything with time.”

She nods, sighing. “I just wish…”

“I just wish what?”

“Nothing,” she sighs. “Just that I’m close to Al but I can’t see him.”

She nods and kisses her head.

Marcel’s birthday came up fast, and they celebrated with Cheerios and a cupcake for Marcel and showering him with presents. Marcel was happy, and happy being near his mom. She smiles and dances with him a little before kissing his head and celebrating one year of him. He was growing faster by the day, and she smiles and tucks him into bed before smiling at her mom. “He’s asleep.”

Clara nods before kissing her head and walking back with her.“Goodnight Evie.”

“Night mom,” she smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hair dye was around, but it was harsh, and honestly not worth it, unless you were going from blonde to brown.
> 
> Housing status was a thing and to put it simply, you were placed into 4 categories. Green, Blue, Yellow or Red. To quote form an article "Through its 1935 City Survey Program, the HOLC gathered data about neighborhoods from approximately 239 cities and compiled the results into a rating system ranging from A to D. Communities with A ratings represented the best investments for homeowners and banks alike; B, neighborhoods that were still desirable, C, those in decline, and D, areas considered hazardous. To visually capture these rankings, the HOLC then turned these ratings into color-coded maps, using green for A, blue for B, yellow for C, and red for D – the origin of the term 'redlining.' 
> 
> The ratings purported to use objective criteria, but racism snuck in; the HOLC and FHA valued homogeneity over heterogeneity, particularly in regard to ethnicity and race. Those communities depicted in “red” usually contained minorities: African-Americans, Mexican-Americans, Asian-Americans, and sometimes newly arrived immigrant groups like Slavs, Jews, and Italians. This system of redlining ultimately drew private investment away from heterogeneous communities like Boyle Heights and Watts. Working class and white ethnic communities fared better, but were also penalized, often receiving C and sometimes D ratings." (https://www.kcet.org/shows/lost-la/segregation-in-the-city-of-angels-a-1939-map-of-housing-inequality-in-l-a) 
> 
> Vaccinations were a thing but if you ask me what vaccinations where given, I would have to shrug my shoulders because I have No Idea.
> 
> Life wise, I am taking 5 college classes, have a semi-part time job and maybe an internship (knock on wood). So, I will be updating this fic and "Cause Nobody Knows You Now..." alternating every Friday because I do Not have the time to update both once a week :). 
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there!


	9. Chapter 9

_"I may be right, I may be wrong, but I'm perfectly willing to swear. That when you turn'd and smiled at me a nightingale sang in Berkley Square"_

_~ A Nightingale Sang in Berkley Square, Vera Lynn_

* * *

It was her birthday, and she grins. 34… she was 34.

Evie gets up before getting dressed, and taking out her pin curls and brushing them into submission, leaving two sections in the front and getting her hair rat, before turning it up into a Gibson roll before turning the rest into victory rolls and sighing, looking at herself. If she were honest with herself, she would rather not do all of this, but she knew a lot of people would not like it. And plus… she had to disguise herself somehow. She nods, before going to see her mom cooking breakfast for her and she grins.

“Happy birthday honey,” she smiles, and Evie grins lightly, before sitting down, having her mom kissing her head, before serving her food, and nodding. “I have a few presents for you, but after breakfast if that’s alright?”

She nods before holding Marcel close to her, kissing his head. “Ready to eat love?”

He nods and she smiles, placing him in a chair and starting to eat before feeding him some strawberries and blueberries, with some Cheerios. He ate up, and she finished off her pancakes while her mom stacked up some presents. “Some of these are from me, and some are from Al… I didn’t want to get rid of them because of…”

She nods softly. “Yeah…” she says softly, before taking one and starting to unwrap it to find a few books, and she smiles lightly at them all, putting them aside, and smiling at her mom. “Thank you..”

“These are from Al… I couldn’t say much, but I did say there were a couple of dresses that you would like if he wanted to buy some for us to keep if you…”

She nods and opens up a box before gasping. First off, a little book, and then some new dresses for her. “These are beautiful…” she whispers, setting the book aside before looking at the dresses, breathing in.

“I don’t know if they’ll fit…”

“No, they look like they will. They just might be a little to snug around the waist area,” she blushes. While she had shed off some of the baby weight, it wasn’t like she was back to herself pre-war. She opens up another box with a notebook and sighs, looking at the letters, from December 1945 to now, and looks at it shakily. “Mom… I… thank you.” She whispers.

She nods. “I’ll get Cole’s to celebrate.” She nods, getting up to get the phone, and she nods, putting it away, having Marcel crawl towards her, and she places them down.

“And what are you doing sweetheart?” Evie smiles, picking him up and having him giggle at her. She smiles, kissing his head. He smiles and grips her shirt, and she bounces him softly. He giggles and she smiles, kissing her head. “Mama’s got you.”

He holds her close before looking at her. “Mama?” He looks at her and she gasps before grinning.

“Say Mama,” she grins.

“Mama?” He says happily.

“Yeah, it’s mama!”

“Mama!”

She starts to cry and holds him close and her mom walks in. “Evie?” she says softly.

“Say mama Marcel,” she says and he looks at her.

“Mama!”

“Yeah!” She nods and her mom smiles and still cries. “That’s right my love.” She kisses his head and she grins, with tears still in her eyes.

“You’re thinking about him aren’t you…”

She nods softly. “Yeah… it’s hard not to but yeah.”

“I understand,” her Mom says, before kissing her head. She grins before looking at him, holding him close. “I’m so happy with him…”

She nods and kisses her head, and ended up leaving to get Cole’s French Dip sandwiches for the both of them. She holds Marcel close, kissing his head and Marcel smiles at her. Evie smiles back and kisses his head, before holding him and humming softly. He wiggles so she takes him out to the living room and lets him down, looking at him.

“We’ll be alright,” she whispers before kissing him lightly, watching him crawl around and look at everything.

The marshals ended up coming to meet her and she tells them that she’s been in the house and the guards confirm it for them. They wait for her mom, who was coming back and she also confirms everything, and they nod, letting her go with a nary or a quiver about it. She smiles lightly and lets them go, before nodding.

“Right, how many more to go?”

“14 more Marshal visits, then you’ll be done,” She nods, and Evie smiles.

“Just 14 more.”

“Just 14 more,” she nods.

They eat their prime dip and she smiles, letting her go. It was nice to relax, and she loved it so much.It was just nice to be back home, and she would be able to well… survive in this. She also was ready to well… get back to where she was, physically and mentally. So maybe this was a bit of a revision for her. That wouldn’t be bad, actually. She also was somewhat focused on taking care of Marcel, which reminded her.

“Do you know what age he can go to daycare? I hate to impose this but now that he’s talking…”

“We need to think of something…” her mom says.

“Something that will keep him from saying who I am and why I’m not allowed out.”

She nods. “What if your sick, they did say house confinement for if you’re sick.”

She nods. “That… That could work,” she looks at her brightly. “That could work perfectly!”

“You’re just really sick and until you get better you can’t go past the backyard to the porch!”

“Exactly!” She nods.

“There we go. That works out.”

She nods and her mom nods slightly. “Thinking about Al?”

Evie nods. “Hard not too… just what he would say or do if he saw me.”

She nods. “Pick you up, get you to his house and never let you leave?”

She laughs, before nodding. “Probably. And then with Marcel… what he would do with him. Marcel’s his, but…”

“You don’t know if he’ll take it that way?”

Evie nods. “I know he’s his… I was lucky that the POW camp guards well..”

“But it’s his and you’re nervous about if he’ll take it that way?”

She nods and her momkisses her head. “I’m sure he will. Now, you’re going to have a shower?”

She smiles and nods. “Yeah, get all the grime off me, then work on well… my hair and such.”

Her roots were starting to show blonde, and she had to hide them, or go back to the salon to get it redone. She really didn’t want to but that was the rule of house confinement. Either dye her blonde hair brown or face deportation or imprisonment. She nods before getting up and going to the shower before sighings, looking at herself in the mirror. She had gained weight, and she sighs, looking at herself. It wasn’t a bad thing. It meant that she was healing from what she had been through, but it was something that she didn’t necessarily want to heal from.

She was always going to have a bit of it in her heart, meaning that she wasn’t going to fully heal, but she was going to endure. She had to. She ended up getting in the shower, washing her hair, now somewhat blonde and well, ended up scrubbing her body with extremely pepperminty soap. She coughed at the smell, before drying off and getting into pajamas. She read a new book, the newest Agatha Christie, and nodded off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter takes place on June 14th, 1946. 
> 
> Marcel would be a year and a month old. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_"We just discovered each other, tonight when the lights were low. One dance led up to another and now I can't let you go. So tell me I may always dance the Anniversary Waltz with you. Tell me this is real romance an anniversary dream come true"_

_~ Anniversary Waltz, Vera Lynn_

* * *

July quickly faded into August, and her mom sighs slightly, watching all of it happen. She was excited about being home, but well… not being home. It was fine. Marcel was fine as well, liking to her, and teething. As much as she hated it, he was crying a lot, but was soothed with a partially frozen bagel and some time with mommy. She nods, before soothing him, reading a book.

He was hilariously stubborn though, from bath times, to bedtimes. He wouldn’t go down for bed, and wouldn’t get out of the bath, but she had to parent him. She was exhausted though, and by the end of the week would hand him over to her mom to have a bath and a glass of wine on Fridays before relaxing for the night, and taking a shower once she was all pruny. She then took Marcel for his bath and jammies, before reading to him and feeding him warm milk before putting him to bed.

But she started to get nightmares, so it wasn’t all peaches and cream at the moment. At least they were obviously nightmares, and not dreams that turned into them. So she didn’t get a lot of sleep these days. But it was all fine and worth it, and besides, she had Marcel and her mom, and that was enough. Had to be.

She yawns before turning on the light and starting to read her book, still groaning over it. It was a lot for all of them and well, she was nervous but still was with it. She was happy to see Al get better, as that was a little bit challenging for her to see, and to see him get over her. But… it was okay. She loved seeing what he would come up with, and his stories were always interesting to say the least.

Al’s birthday came up on her, and even though she couldn’t see him, they did get another letter from him showing that he was alright and was having fun in Palo Alto and such. She also helped her mom pick out some birthday presents for him, so that way it felt like she was there. And while she didn’t get the reaction she wanted, his letter thanking her mom and commenting that these felt like Evie’s picks did strike a nerve. Not a bad one… but one where she was out of commission for a few hours.

Her marshal’s checked up on her like mother hens, grilling her and her mom about what they’ve been doing, where they had been going, anything of the sort. She just said to the backyard and her mom said to the stores but always was escorted by a guard and they nod. It was coming up on the first 6 months, so only a year left. She smiles and nods, and they nod. “Alright, I have a little bit of a release, Miss Baker, you can go anywhere within 5 miles without calling us, but everywhere else is a call alright?”

Her mom grins. “Of course, I’ll have to get my map out again and do my circle.”

They nod, and greet Marcel, who kept saying “Marshals!” And they chuckle.

Her mom smiles. “A little bit better, I know not as much as you getting out early but…”

She nods. “I know. I just.. I’m happy just waiting for everything to get settled.”

She nods before kissing her head and nodding.

September faded into October, and soon enough it was the anniversary of her death, and she spent the day just journaling and thinking. Of course she spent time with her mom and Marcel, but she mainly spent it outside just journaling away. Her mom had gotten one for her one day to keep her from getting lost in the clouds and it helped so far. It was just hard hearing about Al through letters and well… not through him.

She breathes out before nodding. She wasn’t going to break down and she hisses, feeling her stomach cramp up. Oh hell, not this. She ends up picking up her journal and setting it down on her nightstand before going to the bathroom and starting up a bath, testing the water. Her mom walks in. “Everything alright Evie?”

She nods, holding her stomach. “It’s that time of the month.”

She nods. “I’ll take care of Marcel a little, want me to heat up a heating pad?”

“Just when I get out, I’ll let you know,” she nods, before looking at her stomach and wincing.

She nods and leaves her be, and she strips, before getting in, hissing at how hot the water was. Oh well, it wasn’t just a luxury anymore, and her mom told her it was alright that she wanted to bathe. She sinks down and sighs out, cramping away but nodding slowly, just relaxing and letting herself unwind a little. It was fine. It was going to be fine.She lets her thoughts wonder, and they ended up on Al, as they often do. She hoped to see a picture of him, and a more recent one at that, but it was fine with her that this was all she had. Besides, it was worth it for the most part. She was home, and she had Marcel and her mom. She had a roof over her head and she wasn’t doing anything remotely related to secretarial work, she was just resting and relaxing at home.

So why did she feel like she wasn’t doing enough. Her mom was the one who was taking care of the three of them, and she had to go back to work as a head nurse at Waverly Memorial at some point. Oh well, it would be alright with just her and Marcel.

Her mom ended up dropping the ball the next week saying she needed the money and she nods understandingly. So she went back to work full time, pulling in money. Al ended up sending some money down, she must’ve written to him about some money troubles, but overall, it was her and Marcel. Marcel was growing up fast and she nods, holding him and reading to him all the time, just making sure he was alright and ready for school.

She sighs. She had almost forgotten about school up until well, now. He was still 1, so no school yet, and they would be out when he was just over two, so nothing on that front, but gosh… she was nervous. Really nervous. She would have to to tell him some sort of lie at some point, and that scared her. She could talk it out with the Marshals though, and that would be okay.

Thanksgiving came just around the corner, and Marcel ended up eating stuffing and mash potatoes and nothing else. She tried to do airplane with him for the turkey, just to get some protein into him but he didn’t seem that interested in it, so she ended up getting him to eat some Cheerios. But she smiles and kisses his head before holding him close, sitting on the couch and reading to him.

He had started to speak more and more, just one word sentences, like Marshals, or Mama, or Gran. Those, and a couple other words were the words that he knew, and she was alright with him knowing that much. It was too much for her otherwise.

But he grew up, and she grew a little, and well… it was Christmas time at their house. She helped Marcel decorate the tree, and when he went to bed, she ended up picking out a few things for him and her mom, that she ordered over the phone and had them delivered. Marcel was busy playing with trains and she smiles before kissing him. “You like trains Marcel?”

He nods, before playing with them and she smiles before kissing his head and ordering some more trains for him.

“Trains!” Marcel smiles.

She smiles. “Do you want me to play with you?”

He nods and she hangs up after a few minutes before sitting down. “Can I have a train?”

He nods and hands her one, before she starts playing with them.

Her mom comes back after dinner and sighs out. “You have no idea how busy it was.”

“Really? Well, it is right before the holidays so I’d expect it to be busy but…”

She shakes her head. “It’s bad, Evie, I’m kinda happy you’re home.”

She nods sighing. “I know, but I wish I was in Palo Alto with Al and his friends and I just…”

She nods and kisses her head. “It’s okay, you’re healing. Alright?”

She nods. “Slowly. But healing.”

Her mom kisses her head. “Goodnight Evie.

“Goodnight mom.”

Her mom smiles slightly and turns off the light and she nods. “Halfway through, but it’s alright. I’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! 
> 
> This ends at January 1947, so we're close to the end! *sniff sniff* 
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments and kudos make my week!


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas came and Evie smiles. Al was forced to work and spent Christmas with his friends. Of course her mom went up to help him, but she asked her to take a picture of him, and she ended up getting one with his roommates and him.

She couldn’t help but smile at the photo. It was beautiful, and he looked so handsome. It did look like he had to get some glasses, but he was handsome as ever, and honestly, she was happy for him. It looked like everything was coming up roses for him, and he was on the way to healing after her supposed death. She didn’t mind, but it was hard to see him move on without her. She would’ve moved up to Menlo Park with him and got a job somewhere to help him out. Marcel was growing bigger by the day, and was toddling around and talking.

They played all day, and Evie made sure he didn’t have a lot of radio time, some, yes, but not a lot. Sheknew that people would gaff at her, but she missed having Al around, tinkering with the radio, and letting him fix things around the house. The radio reminded her of him, and while she wasn't necessarily Evie was also allowed to on walks around the block with Marcel and her mom, so everyday, she got her toddler leash for Marcel, strapped it on him, and they all walked around the block everyday. It was nice. They would see everyone, and she would speak French to whomever would come by, and they would be nice to her, since she “just moved from France, and her charge nurse had taken her and her son in.”

Then well… she had to get her hair redone. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good as Marcel questioned what happened to her hair and she had to tell him that she had to hide her hair as some men were looking for her, and she had to hide. She also ended up going to the doctor for Marcel, and they approved of him, and they ended up telling her that he was alright and all good. He got had more vaccinations and gets a lollypop at the end of it.

Valentines day happened in a flash, and she was happy about it, yes, but she missed having someone for Valentines day. Al would spoil her with a present in the morning, and well… they would be up very late at night, making sure she was satisfied more than enough before letting her satisfy him. So she had to satisfy herself while her mom and Marcel were sleeping. It just wasn’t the same, but she was so close to being done with house arrest that she could feel it.

Her marshal’s were trying to get a month or two knocked off because they were following the rules to the letter, but it didn’t look like it was going to happen, at least not yet, and well… it wasn’t bad. Her mom had to write to Al to tell him that she couldn’t house him, and everything seemed to be fine. Until one March day.

It was a phone call, and Evie picked it up as her mom was at work. “Baker residence, how can I help you?”

The phone went silent, and she could hear Charlie’s voice go. “Evie? Is that you?”

Evie starts crying on the spot, and she smiles. “It’s me, okay?”

Charlie was silent. “You’re not joking? It’s really you?”

“Yes it is, but hold on.” She drops the phone on the counter and grabs the Marshal outside and sits while they talk and the Marshal sighs.

“Emergency meeting with everyone, alright? You, your mom, Dr. Charlie and your case workers. It won’t be too bad, I promise but better be safe than sorry.”

She nods, and next week the meeting happens, and Charlie knocks and the Marshal opens the door.

He comes in and Evie stands up and hugs him, starting to cry. “Oh Charlie…”

“Hi Evie…” he smiles, holding her close and Marcel screams before crying and Evie goes over to him. “Marcel… what is it?”

“Arm gone!!!”

“Yes, your uncle Charlie lost his arm in the war, okay? He’s a friend of me and dad…”

Charlie looks stunned. “That’s your… he’s your… child!”

“Good observation skills Charlie,” she teases before picking Marcel up.

“This is Marcel Samberly, and this, Marcel, is your Uncle Charlie.”

Marcel hides in her arms and she kisses his head.

“Mommy, where’s his uniform?”

“You know how I always say we’re going to meet your father someday?”

He nods and looks at her.

“Well, the men in uniform are here to make sure that I am all good to go when we meet him, and your Uncle Charlie here accidentally threw a wrench in the plan, so we’re sorting it out with everyone. He’s a civilian, and not a man in uniform though.”

“A Sillyvan?”

“A Civilian, he’s not in the Military, and therefore shouldn’t even be here…” She looks at Charlie who winces.

“Sorry…” Charlie murmurs.

The Marshals usher all of them inside and Charlie sighs. “Start talking.”

“I was in a plane crash, got injured, sent to a POW camp where I had Marcel, then it was something along the lines of playing paperwork catchup. Afterwards, it was house arrest because they thought I was a communist.”

He nods. “Okay.”

The Marshal’s nod. “Pretty much,” one of them smiles and they talk it out.

Evie had a month added, but Charlie was in the circle, as they did a thorough background check on him and they figured it out.

“So Miss Evie, you’re not getting out until October 14th, alright?”

“Hmm…” Evie thinks. “I know I can’t necessarily negotiate, but my wedding anniversary with my husband is October 11th, I had hoped that I could reunite with him by then…”

They nod and talk to each other. “So… How does October 1st sound?”

“Sounds lovely.” She grins.

“We’ll leave you two to talk.” He nods and they leave. Evie sighs before turning to Charlie. “You can’t tell Al.”

“I won’t, I promise…” he nods and Marcel tugs at his pant leg.

“Play!” He says.

She chuckles. “You wanna play with your trains Marcel?”

He nods and tugs at Charlies leg. “Wanna play with him!”

She nods and stands. “Right, well lets go play trains then.”

He nods and plays trains with Marcel, until it was nap time, and Charlie looks stunned. “Is Marcel Al’s…”

“Charlie Luca Santangelo!” She stares at him.

Charlie grimaces, but looks at her. “I’m asking the questions that he would ask…”

She sighs. “I suppose you’re right. But yes, Marcel is Al’s kid. We met up in Paris in August of 1944 and Marcel was born May of 1945.”

“I’m assuming Marcel is named after someone…”

“His full name is Marcel Aloysius, and to answer your question, yes he is. Dr Marcel, took care of me and didn’t send me to a women’s POW camp, and instead decided to take me as his secretary. If he had sent me to the woman’s camp, Marcel wouldn’t be here, and there’s no telling what would’ve happened with me.”

“You’re not mad about how things turned out?”

“No… I’ve had a lot of time to think about it, but no, I’m not mad.”

He nods and sighs. “Anything you wanna know about… him?”

She nods. “Everything? My mom gave me an overview, but…”

He nods. “He came back just in time to your funeral on emergency leave, and then went back almost three weeks later to the front. I had gotten a job in Santa Cruz as you know, but they ended up having a position in LA so I took it there and thank god I did.” He sighs.

“What happened?”

“I… I’m so betraying Al’s trust but… he dank. A lot after you were gone. It was fine on leave, I think he was still in denial, but he didn’t cope well, and ended up drinking and having to have his CO intervene after something happened.”

She blinks back tears, but nods. “I know he got injured…I’m assuming it was after that?”

He nods. “It is, good catch. But it is after that, and then he went to Palo Alto to heal up. It’s just burns, nothing bad, but they were all over his back and arms. He is working on his doctorate, although I do believe he has some sort of job lined up after he graduates.”

She nods, “Did he say what company?”

“Said it was for Auerbach Theatrical Agency? I don’t get it either but…”

She shrugs. “I don’t either, but thank you Charlie… This means a lot.”

“Just taking care of one of my best friends,” he smiles slightly.

She nods and holds him close. “I’m excited to get out of here.”

“I’m sure you are…” he nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my week!


End file.
